Ils font dela pub maintenant!
by orlidom
Summary: (CHAPITRE 2 ÉDITER)Harry et ses compagnons on besoin de se faire de l'argents. ils ont decidez de faire des pub pour arrondir leur fin de mois. venez decouvrir sans plus attendre en exclusiviter ses PUB...
1. PUB 'ADVIL'

N/A : bon vous vous demandez surrement comment jai pu ecrire un truc pareille??!!!!?? bien ses plutot simple vendredi je cherchai justement des ADVIL pour les mal de tete et je ne les trouvais pas.... mon esprit malade ses mi a delirez et je me suis mise a rire toute seul chez moi..(vi, vi j'avais vraimetn lair ..... conne, mais au moin jetais seul!!) donc sans plus attendre voici ce que mon imagination et mon mal de tete mon fais faire ....

Disclamer : les personage ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas... il son a JKR leseul perso qui mappartien ses la follealapelle... puisse que ses moi.....

disclamer 2 : ADVIL ne me paye pas pouyr avoir ecri cette pub.. je ne recoi aucun argent et ils sont surrement pas au courran, jaurai tres bien pu prendre une autre sorte de comprimer. ADVIL est en aucun cas associer a Harry Potter et je croie que jamais ils ne le serons, donc voila!

N/A2 : les action de camera ou tout autre seron entre ''...'' oki??bonne lecture et faite moi plein de reivew!! (je pense continuer a faire dautre pub donc elles serons tout icicomme ca je pourrai repondre a vos reivew!!)

Pub

''On voit Harry Potter se réveiller en plein nuit suite a un cauchemar ou il y avais Voldoudou dedans.''

Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean : _Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Harry Potter : _oh ses juste un cauchemar... j'ai rêver de Voldoudou et comme vous le savez a chaque fois ma cicatrice me fais un mal de chien. _

Neville : tu _veux que j'aille te chercher ton ADVIL extra fort ?_

Harry Potter _: ha vi bonne idée._

''Neville se lève et court jusqu'a la chambre de bain pour chercher les comprimer''

''gros plan sur Harry''

Harry Potter : _vous savez avec tous ses rêves bizarres et les responsabilités qui pèsent sur moi, j'ai parfois mal à la tête. Avec des fou comme Voldy qui me court après pour essayer de me tuer…_

Voldoudou : _maiseuh!! C'est même pas vrai!_

''Voldoudou part a courir a l'autre bout de la pièce, passe devant la camera et un fille a ses trousses avec une pelle.''

''BOOM''

..Voldy es K.O. et Harry peu continuer sa pub''

Harry Potter : _donc, comme je le disais avec ses FOUS comme VOLDY qui me court après pour essayer de me tuer, cela ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me reposer. Mais depuis peu j'ai découvert ADVIL extra fort. ADVIL m'aide a me sentir bien dans ma tête, et a éloigner les serpent visqueux qui si introduisent…_

Voldy : _même pas vrai, il ment!! Je veux mon Lucius pour me réconforter de cette folle qui ma taper dessus avec un pelle, LLLLUCIIIIIIIUSSSSSSSSSS_

Lucius : _oui maître_

Voldy : _tue cette fille!_

Lucius : _non maître…_

Voldy : _pourquoi??_

''Harry commence a devenir rouge de colère par ce qu'il na plus attention de la camera et il est tanner de toujours se faire voler la vedette par Voldy et ses truands.''

Lucius : _par ce que je l'aime! _

''Lucius part avec la fille a la pelle et laisse un Voldy pas content dans son coin''

''retour de la camera sur Harry''

Harry Potter : _DONC JE DISAIS AVANT QUE CET IMBÉCILE M'INTERROMPT, QUE ADVIL EXTRA FORT ÉTAIT UN PUISSANT ANALGÉSIQUE ET QUI AIDE A COMBATTE LA DOULEUR ET TOUS ET TOUS, ET … ARGRRRRRRRRR J'EN ES MARRE JE VEUX, DONNEZ MOI CES FICHU BONBONS QU'ON EN FINISSENT._

''gros plan sur Neville qui donne des ADVIL extra fort a Harry''

''gros plan sui Ron, Seamus, Sean et Neville qui regarde Harry dormir après avoir pris ses comprimés.''

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Voldoudou, Lucius et la fille a la pelle (qui est bien sur moi :P ) : _Prenez ADVIL extra fort et vous vous sentiez de meilleur humeur !_

''Gros plan sur le dortoir''

_THE END_


	2. PUB 'ROBITUSIN'

ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!! : J'ai du éditer ce chapitre pcq il manquait des éléments… en fais il manquai des phrases… la si Fanfic ne décide de bien fonctionner... il devrai être complet…

N/A : je récidive dans mes pub cella m'est venu a l'esprit alors que je suis malade... et ya une pub a la télé chez moi qui ressemble ''en moins con si je peut me permettre'' a cella.... les québécois vont la reconnaître dsl pour les autre.... donc pour lire cella vous devez avoir lu la première et lavoir reviewer ê ê non sérieux ça va vous donner un bon point de vu d'ensemble pour ce qui est des perso… surtout pour ''la folle a la pelle'' mais si vous lisez cella ses que vous avez lu la première :D

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas... il son a JKR le seul perso qui m'appartiens ses la folle a la pelle... puisse que ses moi.....

Disclaimer 2 : ROBITUSIN ne me paye pas pour avoir écrit cette pub... je ne reçois aucun argent et ils sont sûrement pas au courrant, j'aurai très bien pu prendre une autre sorte de sirop contre la toux. ROBITUSIN est en aucun cas associer a Harry Potter et je croie que jamais ils ne le serons, donc voila!

Réponse a mes review!!

Snape Black Rose : hi hi je suis contente que cela t'est plu! Et aussi que tu es fais lire ça (vi ce truc complètement stupide…) a tes amies, j'espère quelles se sont bien marrer! Mici bcp pour ta review!! J'espère que la suite te fera toujours aussi rire!

ayuluna : mici bcp pour la review! Heum... mais dit... si tu es allergique a libuprophenne… tu prend quoi contre tes mal de tête?? Ses bizarres parfois les trucs auxquels on peut être allergique... Moi ses le fruits de mer... si j'en mange je viens avec des plaques rouges partout sur le corps et ça me pique… mon père lui s'il en mange il peut mourir… mais bon, les allergies c'est tellement un sujet palpitant que je vais arrêter ça la… en tout cas j'espère que tu fais très attention a ne pas prendre de ADVIL!! Pcq moi je tien a te revoir dans mes review pour le prochain chapitre! Loll

Drago Malefoy :0oohh mon dieu!! J'espère que tu n'es pas le Draco Malfoy que j'ai utilisé pour le prochain chapitre??? Heum… ha non je croie pas qu'il y ai de problème... Ses mon doudou Draco que j'ai utiliser... alors... heum... c'étai pas toi loll... Une chance... pcq il se fais assommer le pauvre petit… il voulais pas bien sur... mais je court plus vite que lui donc... mais t'inquiète... je lui est donner un bisou et un câlin après... je ne voudrai surtout pas me faire dire que je maltraite mes doudous!! Loll donc j'espère que tu va aimer la prochaine pub qui est deux fois plus ridicule que le premier! Et mici pour ta jolie reivew… c'est tellement une belle sensation de voire un Draco Malfoy lire mes fics :) que je dirai pas non pour une deuxième review!! Loll

Beunny : une masse… heum… ben déjà qu'il va encore se prendre un coup de pelle en plein tête… heum… je doit le garder encore pour l'instant intacte pcq je vais devoir le réutiliser loll mais je prend note pour ce qui est du Voldy Maso, p-e qu'une idée perverses me viendra a la tête… (pk je voie tout le monde partir en courrant??? Mais non revenez… c'étai une blague… voyons... Voire si je ferrai une fic avec un Voldy maso pervers?? Moi jamais de la vie!''Voie tout le monde pas convaincu'' maiseuh!!) Donc pour la suite... elle arrive... elle est juste après les réponses a vos merveilleuse review!! Donc mici pour ta drôle de reivew et les idée qui pourrai en découdre… loll (mais non je plaisante.. revenez!!)

kitty-luv-Snape : j'aime bien ton ''juste une chose a dire'' hi hi ça ma fais marrer (faut préciser que je suis sou médicaments du a une énorme sinusite qui ma valu 2 jours a l'hosto… donc je rie a n'importe quoi! ) et vi j'ai fais de Voldoudou un gros nounours grognon mais… le gros nounours va p-e un jour se fâcher… pcq il a pas ou qu'il peu pas avoir sa pub a lui!! Loll (délire 100 pour 100 Orlidom ça!!) donc comme tu peux le voire je continue mon boo travail (mddrrrr) et mici pour ta review!! Bisou xxx

Asilys : hoo heum. . Narcissa heum… elle a connu un triste sort. . je ne l'ai pas mentionner?? Oup... j'ai p-e oublier de dire quelle est morte dans d'affreuse souffrance dans ma cave a torture… j'ai des vidéos pour ceux que ça intéresse!! Loll!! Oh et pour Voldy… t'inquiète p-e qu'un jour il aura son heure de gloire loll mais ses pas pour cette nouvelle pub loll!! Et mici pour m'avoir reviewer!! J'espère que la prochaine pub aura autant d'effet! Loll

titianaellemalefoy : loll mici contente que tu adore et surtout que tu adhère! Loll!! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te fera autant adhéré!!

N/A 2 : je ne sais pas quand j'updaterais… cela peu prendre 2 jours ou 2 semaines cela va dépendre de comment je vais et si j'ai pas a retourner a l'hosto ou si ma fille ne tombe pas malade a son tours… donc espérer que nous allons bien et ça arrivera le plus vite possible!! Mais sachez que vos reviews peuvent m'aidez a écrire plus vite la prochaine pub!! Mais aussi faut que je vous dise que j'ai bcp de fic en retard, des RSP (Real Person Slash ou Storys) donc il se peu que je decide d'updater mes autre fic avant!tout dépendant de ma muse aussi… loll!!

N/A 3 : heum tien a rappeler que les actions de camera, changement de lieu ou actions des personnages se font entre **_''action, lieu ou camera''_** et en plus ils son en italique, gras et souligner!

**Pub sirop contre la toux**

''**_Dans le cours d'histoire de la magie''_**

Draco : Tch Tch **_''tousse''_**

Crabe : Robitusin !!

''**_Draco regarde Crabe avec de gros yeux l'air de dire ' mais de quoi tu parles?? ' Mais il n'y prête pas plus attention que ça.''_**

''Dans la cour de récréation on voit Draco toujours accompagné de ses acolytes en train de lancer une de ses vannes cinglantes à Ron, Hermione et Harry.''

Draco : Alors Potty, toujours accompagner des tes deux imbé..Tch Tch **_''Tousse''_**

Crabe : Robitusin!

Draco : 0 o

''**_Dans le cours de Défense contre Les Forces Du Mal''_**

Ombrage : Rangez votre baguette et sortez votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur au chapitre 5.

''**_Tous les élèves commencent à lire leur théorie et encore une fois Draco fut prit avec une toux''_**

Draco : Tch Tch

Goyle : Robitusin!

Draco : non mais c'est quoi ça?? Tch Tch

Crabe : Robitusin!!

''_**Draco exaspéré''**_

''_**Cour de potion''**_

'BOUUMM'

Snape : 20 points de moins pour Grifondor M. Londubat pour avoir encore une fois fait exploser votre potion.

Draco : Tch Tch

Goyle et Crabe : Robitusin!!

Draco : NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUS LES DEUX?? TCH TCH

''**_Voldoudou surgissant de nulle part''_**

Voldy : Robitusin!!

''_**Draco complètement exaspéré''**_

Snape : Maître que faites-vous ici??

Voldy : Bien on m'a dit que tu te cachais ici donc… heum… ohhh non pas la folle à la pelle!!

Folle à la pelle : NON MAIS VOUS GÂCHEZ LA PUB !!!!!! éè'''

Draco : Tch Tch

Snape, Voldoudou, Crabe, Goyle, Folle à la pelle et tout le reste de la classe : ROBITUSIN!!

Draco : NON MAIS QUELQU'UN VA M'EXPLIQUER C'EST QUOI CA LE ROBITUSIN??? ET PUIS DE QUELLE PUB ELLE PARLE CETTE FOLLE??

''**_Folle à la pelle donne un coup de pelle derrière la tête de Draco''_**

Folle à la pelle : ON NE ME TRAITE PAS DE FOLLE!!

Voldy : oui mais comment doit-on vous appeler alors??

Fol.. heum… à la pelle : La petite amie des truands de Voldy!? **_''yeux pleins d'espoir''_**

''**_Rappelons que Draco est toujours dans les pomme à cause d'un coup de pelle!_**''

'' '**_La petite amie des truands de Voldy' se précipite dans les bras de Severus''_**

''**_Lucius fait une entrée fracassante, fou de rage''_**

Lucius : SEVERUS! PAR MERLIN ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MA BIEN AIMÉE!

''**_Tous le monde a complètement oublié la camera qui tourne pour la pub et regarde avidement la scène de ménage qui se déroule devant leurs yeux''_**

''**_On voit Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville avec un sac de pop-corn et un pepsi devant eux se goinfrant.''_**

Severus : C'est MA bien aimée!

''**_Draco se réveille enfin de son coma''_**

Lucius : Non elle est à moi, à moi! Ma précieuse!

Draco : Papa! Non mais tu te la joues Gollum là! Tch Tch

Crabe, Goyle et Voldoudou : Robitusin!!

''**_Draco fou de rage lui aussi prend la pelle de la fol… heum.. 'La petite amie des truands de Voldy' et donne des coups de pelle à Crabe, Goyle et Voldy sur la tête''_**

Lucius : DRACOOOO !! Pourquoi tu viens d'assommer tes camarades de classe et le maître??

Draco : par ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire ''ROBITUSIN'' et la j'en ai plus qu'assez. J'ai eu beau leur demander pour quoi ils me disaient ça depuis le début de la journée mais personne ne m'a répondu, donc je me suis vengé… mouhahahahahaha…. Tch Tch!

Severus et tout le reste de la classe qui ne quitte pas la scène des yeux attendant le déroulement final : ROBITUSIN!!

Draco : X X

Lucius : non mais tu vas le prendre ce Robitusin oui ou non?? Combien de fois va falloir que tout le monde te le disent??

''**_Draco devenant tout d'un coup lucide''_**

Draco : haaaa…Robitusin… ce que tu m'as envoyé hier par hiboux express??

Lucius : oui le sirop Robitusin!

''_**Draco court dans son dortoir et prend la bouteille de sirop contre la toux Robitusin et en prend une cuillère a thé''**_

Draco : avec Robitusin tout va pour le mieux!

''**_Gros plan sur 'La petite amie des truands de Voldy' dans les bras de Lucius et de Severus''_**

''_**Deuxième gros plan sur Crabe, Goyle et Voldoudou dans une drôle de position (du genre enlacé) toujours assommé''**_

''_**Gros plan sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville''**_

Harry : Tch Tch

Draco **_''revenu du dortoir''_** : Hey Potty… Robitusin!!

_**THE END!**_


End file.
